


他是谁的婊子

by Canghe



Category: all池震
Genre: All池, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canghe/pseuds/Canghe
Summary: 产乳 双龙 串珠 路人池震





	他是谁的婊子

桦城的夜，就算是热带地区，深的时候总归同其他地方没两样，凉。

池震刚绕道从那个案发的废旧小区出来，隔着几米远就能瞧见车，他咳嗽了声，风灌进去，哑出一泡雾气。

要不怎么说，生活操他娘的就是个婊子。

还差那么两三步到巷口，他突然感觉腰上一紧，接着就是口鼻被闷住带来的窒息感。

再醒过来，眼睛还酸涩着，每呼吸一口，空气中都带有一股糜漫的腥味。

“怎么，我们池大律师醒了。”

他整个身子都被绑在一根钢管上，抬起头，打量起迎面走来的男人。

这像是一个挺大的夜店。

“大哥，我同您这无怨无仇，您把我整这来，是怎么回事啊？”

“没怎么回事。”

男人伸出手就拍了拍池震的脸，打出清脆的响来。

“要怪就怪上面看中你，和我可没关系。”

池震突然感觉到一阵强大的危机感，他眯了眯眼想要再说些什么，突然就被卡住下巴，被迫抬起头，嘴巴里放上一颗小小的药丸。

接着，那男人一用力，池震就不可避免生咽了下去。

“靠！这他妈什么东西！”

那人没有回答他，只是走到一边拍了拍手，很快后面就又上来了一群男人，各个穿得黑西装，站成一排。

“少爷喜欢熟透的。”

只一句，池震整个心都凉了。他甚至不敢看那一群人，飞速在头脑里调取画面，他惹上了什么不该惹的人。

“大哥，不，大哥这一定是误会！”

他扭过头就不管不顾大叫起来，身上捆着的铁链在柱上摩擦出一串遛声。

不知道是不是挣扎得有些过头，很快他就感觉到一股热流冲着小腹直下，嗓子口也开始沙哑。那帮下三滥的玩意，居然给他用春药。

前边那排黑西装就双手背在身后，像注视着天安门升国旗一样，看着他慢慢被情欲操控。

这是市面上最烈的春药，吃下去哪怕一点点粉末，都能让人亢奋好几个小时，更别说一整颗了。

池震感觉眼前整个画面都颠倒起来，他开始浑身无力，双腿打着颤就要跪坐下去。阴茎顶得花色休闲裤已经出了一块水渍，他废力得歪了歪头，想要张嘴呼吸一口新鲜空气，却是只能让舌尖无意识得探出，流下满嘴的津液，一路滑过下巴，滑到脖颈那颗痣上。

太热了，太热了。

他终于是坚持不住，整个人头低了下来，扑通一声就跪下去。这春药还是个专门供后边的，他屁眼里那些个肠液就好像开闸泄洪，没一会就涌出来一大泡。内裤被泡皱了夹在臀缝里边，磨得哪哪都痒。

胸前那对奶子早就泛红了，奶尖挺立起来，他的衣襟被拉得老大，仔细看，突出来的就像是妓女的乳房。

池震实在是受不住，无意识得呜咽了一声，最开始那个男人就招招手。

很快，一群人就围在了他面前。

铁链被解开了，池震顺势就整个人朝前趴倒在了地上。一个男人拎着他的手臂，就把他上半身拉起来。接着，把他的嘴对准了自己拉下拉链后弹出来的粗大阴茎。

“不...不行”

池震还有一丝清明，闻见满鼻子的腥臊味就扭头想要避开，奈何被掐住了下巴，嘴被迫张开，一下就让那玩意顶到了喉咙口。

他崩溃了。

嘴巴里全是骚味，可因为药物的作用，他又偏偏觉得这阴茎顶得好，最好快一些把精液射出来射进他嘴里，他肚子也有些烧，烧得胀起来。

“看，母狗发情了。”

这群人就好像是机器，一板一眼说着下流话，池震却因为这些下流话，很快又湿得彻彻底底，浑身上下透露着快来操我的信息。

嘴巴里的阴茎快速进出，他被迫仰着头，泪水流下来混在嘴里溢出来的唾液一起，流到他的奶子上。

他的奶子当然也有人照料，两个男人蹲下身来，一边一个叼住了他的奶头，吸允揉搓。他的奶子很快就发育饱胀起来，一只手险些都握不住，骚浪的乳肉溢出指缝，又被攥回去，来回推压。

幸好池震嘴里还还含着个鸡巴，不然他早就要尖叫出声，毕竟他的后面，在刚刚被吸到奶头时就已经潮吹了一次，淫液这次没有浪费在裤子里，他全身都光溜溜了 而是直接顺着雪白的大腿根流到了另一个男人的掌心。那股淫液很快就被均匀得抹到了他挺直的背，每一处突出的脊梁骨上。

池震彻底迷失了，他眼睛里模糊一片，欲望盖过清明，快感像沙滩边的浪花，只一下就把他打进了海里，只能不断往下沉。

很快，就有人在他屁股上猛地抽了一巴掌。他屁股的肉多，直打得起了一层肉浪。抵在他喉咙口的阴茎总算是射出来了，精液射得他一嘴都是，还有多余的从嘴角流出来。池震茫然得看了一眼眼前的男人，伸出舌尖就舔了舔。

“是个好婊子。”

站在一旁的男人评价

“少爷说得没错，就适合千人万人骑。”

两边臀瓣被扳开了，那个还没被任何人插入进去的肉穴早就淫湿一片，那嘟出来的一圈肉只被按压了一下，就猛地收缩，池震呜咽似的叫出一声，前边阴茎抖动两下就撒出了一泡清水，穴里吐出淫液。

“痒。”

他无意识得说着。穴里深处异常得痒，要不是他手脚无力虚浮，他都想自己把手指头伸到后边，好好操一操自己突然开始发骚的屁眼。

站在他屁股后头的男人从手上拿出了一串串珠，颗颗排列，由小到大，最大的那一颗恰恰好有三个指节的宽度。

最小的那颗被放到穴口，很快白色的珠体就被打湿得泛起一层亮光。第二颗，第三颗。池震的手还在被迫为其他男人服务，带着些薄茧的指腹擦过男人们的柱身，很快就惹来一阵低喘。

终于，那一串珠子全部进去了，只留下一根细线在穴口。池震的屁股被猛地一抽，不由自主就前倾了身体，收缩穴口，圆润的珠子压迫着敏感的肠壁，每动一次，就是一阵小高潮。

“求...求你...们”

池震的生意细得就像蚊子。

他猛地就被抱了起来，整个人被抱成一种婴儿撒尿的姿势，小腿悬在空中。

“自己拔出来。”

又一个男人的手抓着他的手腕努力往下，探到了他的穴口处，帮忙将那根红色的细线放到他手中。

池震没有力气，可他被迫抓着那根线，他不拉，就有人重重打在他两边屁股上，打得穴肉收缩打得快感猛烈，一股脑传递给濒临停转的大脑。

他尝试着往外拉了一下，只一下就被那十几颗珠子磨得阴茎猛烈抖动，泄出一股白浊溅到小腹上。

“我们的少奶奶不会自己拔，你们帮他一下。”

管家发话了，那只抓住池震手腕的手就移到了池震的手上，一个带着用劲，那串被淫水泡得发亮的珠子就一股脑全拉了出来。池震仰起脖子发出一下尖锐的呻吟，阴茎的鈴口射出了一泡淡黄色的液体。

他尿了。

很快，那个大张着不断吐出淫水的洞口就迎接了它的第一个客人。肥硕的龟头盯着红艳的穴口，只稍微一用劲，就突破了那层拓约肌，一下操到了最深处那块软肉上。

池震整个身子猛地一弹，又重重坠下，哭到干涩的眼睛又流下泪来。

我们的小处女终于被开了苞，他要长大了，要学会用流着水发骚的洞口去取悦男人的鸡巴，好让恩客们在她里面多顶一会，顶得他哇哇乱叫，生下一个孩子为止。

穴里面被干得紧，又有人摸上了他的乳房，这次不同，只是稍微捏了两下，池震就觉得酸胀起来，他不由自主抬起腰挺着胸膛，把乳头送到男人们嘴边。

那两根手指在扩大的乳晕中一夹，随着阴茎又一次深入的操弄，被重复抵到花心碾磨的池震翻着白眼贡献出了他的第一次乳汁。

淡黄色的初乳在从烂红的乳尖上喷出，流到粉红的奶子上，又淌到小腹的肚脐眼处。

“不要浪费。”

很快他的乳头就被按上了吸盘，有人轻轻积压了一下连接到下面的奶瓶，乳汁就迸发出来。

刚吸完的一瓶乳汁被放到了池震嘴边，他迷迷糊糊就张开嘴咬住了橡胶的奶头，下面又凑上来的一根阴茎，龟头在穴口戳刺了两下就又要挺入。

“别玩太松了。”

“没事，这小母马逼紧得很。”

池震是被一阵撕裂的痛感唤回神志的，他猛地就松开了还在叼着的奶嘴，带着点点腥味的奶汁从嘴角流出。

“你...啊！”

两根阴茎同时顶入肠壁，他被迫坐在两个人的胯间，穴里每时每刻都有至少一根阴茎的填充，他爽得忍不住大叫起来，很快就又迷失了方向。

“问一问我们少奶奶爽不爽。”

池震的舌尖伸在外边，含糊不清得被迫回应

“爽...爽...唔”

他仍在起伏着，脚尖猛地绷紧又放开。他已经射不出精液了，每次都只能被穴里的阴茎带到干性高潮，吹出他的骚水。

他即将变成一个完全的婊子，就在今夜。


End file.
